


Countdown

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine One Shots [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AUs, Glee - Freeform, M/M, mostly fluff tbh, random one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Based off the prompt: if you had a clock that counted down until you met your soulmate, would you want to know?





	Countdown

**00:06:23:45**

Kurt Hummel couldn't help but choose his outfit for that day just a little more meticulously then usual, he couldn't help it after all. His clock, which rested on the skin inside of his right wrist, steadily counted down each second.  _Six hours. I'm meeting him in six hours._ Kurt thinks in wonder. He's always been curious about his soulmate, ever since he asked his friends how much time they had until they met him. He was always shocked to discover that his clock started with much less time than anybody else. Most people in his school still had years on their clock, hundreds of thousands of hours still remaining, while today, Kurt only had six. 

 

**00:05:49:34**

Blaine Anderson was a pretty simple guy, at least that's what he thought of himself as. He was an overachiever, that's for sure, after all, you kind of had to be to be leading his glee club as just a junior member. He kind of had to be, constantly trying to get his parents approval, who lets be honest, tried their best but didn't really try hard enough in his opinion. He looks down at his left wrist, where the clock steadily counts down the minutes. He tries not to look at it too often, but he can't help it if he glances at it more today than any other. After all, after today it will hit zero and stay there. 

 

**00:04:11:48**

The slam of his body hitting the locker room reverberates through his bones. Kurt bites back a groan as the lock digs into the skin of his back. It's going to bruise, he can already feel it. Because of course, despite the fact that today is the day he meets his soulmate, the jocks of the school don't give a fuck. They don't care that today Kurt's clock will reach zero, in fact, if they knew, Kurt is sure that they would have sent him to meet his soulmate black and blue. Kurt watches the jocks high five, laughing as they round the corner. He glances at his clock, seeing the seconds steadily ticking down. He glances around the hallways, briefly wondering if his soulmate has been here all along. 

 

**00:03:25:56**

Blaine sighs as he sits through yet another lecture. It seems like all his teachers decided to lecture the entire class time, which normally Blaine would make himself pay attention to. However, today, he can't help but let his mind wander. Wander to a blurry face, an unknown name, a mysterious meeting. The halls of Dalton are filled with different boys, and any one of them could be his soulmate. Blaine imagines meetings with his soulmate over and over, each scenario different from the last. The day will be over when he does eventually meet him, he's not ashamed to say he's tried to calculate out where he _should_ be when he meets him. But that's the thing, you never really know where you will meet your soulmate until you do. 

 

**00:02:57:53**

Glee club is normally the only place Kurt can go to get away from it all. All the bullying, the taunts, the glares of hatred, he can usually count on glee club being the one place in the school Kurt can go to get away from all that. But this morning, this morning's meeting started off his day terribly. The annual boys vs girls competition, and Kurt was forced to side with the boys again. And when he finally thought that he could contribute to them in a way no one else could, he was cast aside, like he's been so many times before. 

"Watch it, fag!" He's shoved unceremoniously to the ground, snapping out of his thoughts as his body connects with the floor harshly. His bag is kicked away, it's contents flying out of the opening and kicked and stepped on by everybody else. People step around him, no one bothering to try and pick him up off the ground. Puck's words spin through his mind. _Why don't you go spy on the Garglers, Kurt?_ It's not like he has anything important to do here after all. Just endure more harassment from the student body. And so Kurt shoulders his bag after gathering his discarded belonging, heading home to change and avoid the rest of the day. 

 

**00:01:45:23**

Nerves pool in Blaine's stomach as the hours count down. The excitement about meeting his soulmate moves aside for the nerves to come. Why is he nervous? Should he be nervous? Why am I meeting him so young? He asks himself. Most people  wait decades before meeting their soulmate, and here he is, a sophomore, getting ready to meet the man he's supposed to spend the rest of his life with. Blaine can't help but look up at his teacher, who everybody knows his clock stopped before reaching zero. Everyone knows what that means, and fear causes Blaine to look back at his clock. Nope, still ticking. Seconds turning into minutes, he's stroking his thumb over the skin there before he can remember starting to. For now, all he can do is wait. 

 

**00:00:35:58**

Kurt completely forgot about the clock during his rush to get home. Now, on the road to the Dalton Academy for Boys, he remembers. He glances down quickly, seeing the minutes count down as he drives down the nearly empty road. His stomach pools with nerves that he can try to convince himself is because he's a terrible spy.That has to be the reason why his stomach is flipping on itself like its on the world's fastest roller coaste, because he's a terrible spy. Because why should he be nervous about meeting his soulmate? After all, they are made to be with each other, so why are his palms practically sticking to the steering wheel with sweat? It's because he's a terrible spy, that's why. 

 

**00:00:25:34**

_Wes is going to kill me,_ Blaine thinks to himself. He glances from the clock on his wrist to the clock on the wall, thinking about where he will be when the one on his wrist reaches zero. _Soulmate or not, Wes will murder me if I don't show up to our performance after school._ Blaine swallows past a dry throat that he knows is not completely because of his fear of getting murdered by Wesley. His teacher continues to drone on, oblivious to the battle roaring along in Blaine's head. After all, he didn't tell anyone about his clock reaching zero today, it's private to Blaine and his nameless soulmate. Blaine can't help but glance around for the umpteenth time that day, trying to see if anyone in his class looks as nervous as Blaine feels. Nope, they all just look bored.

 

**00:00:15:24**

Kurt's GPS has him get off the highway, and begins directing him to Dalton. Trepidation fills him as he follows the directions of the GPS. As each minute passed means another minute closer to both Dalton and more than likely his soulmate, Kurt finally lets himself ponder that maybe those butterflies are for more than just getting caught sneaking into a private school. He eventually finds himself pulling up to a gorgeous building. The entrance he turns into has a statue of some important figure in the school's history, Kurt just manages to spy a plaque on the bottom of it. What is visible however is the black lettering of _Dalton Academy for Boys_ written in cursive. he follows the road up the hill until he reaches a parking lot, where he grabs a spot and heads inside, trying to straightens is jacket which is a poor imitation of the Dalton blazer. He briefly remembers to glance at his clock, gasping as it reads-

 

**00:00:04:35**

Blaine slowly packs his books in his bag, looking around the classroom once again. Everybody converges on their friends, talking animatedly about whatever they will be doing that weekend. Blaine catches some snipbits about the upcoming Warbler  performance, and gets a smile on his face when he hears it. He can't really help it, he's proud that he's leading the group at only _sophomore_ year. He briefly wonders if his soulmate will be at the performance, and then he remembers how much time it takes to get fro the dorms to the commons and wonders if he will even make the performance himself. Because in between the bell ringing and the "impromptu" performance, he has to meet his soulmate. Can't forget that tiny detail. The bell rings and Blaine takes off, hurrying to the dorms so he can drop his bag off and hopefully perform still so _Wes doesn't kill him._

 

**00:00:01:54**

_Crap, that's the bell._ Kurt feels the swarm of students inadvertently pulling him with them. The deafening sound of all of them talking at once washes over him, but he hears the words "Warbler performance" and remembers he actually did come here with a purpose. So Kurt allows himself to be pulled with the tide, following the boys dressed in similar blazers, hoping beyond hope that they don't recognize him for th imposter he is and kick him out. Kurt glances down at his wrist, how can he not? After all, there is barely a minute left. He glances through the nameless crowd, trying to find someone else who's searching as well. You technically aren't supposed to look, you are just supposed to go with your gut instinct when time runs this short. But how are you supposed to differentiate the weight of your nerves to what your gut is trying to get you to do? 

 

**00:00:00:30**

_I really should not have dropped my bag off,_ Blaine thinks to himself, shouldering through the mass of Dalton boys. He doesn't glance at his wrist again, knowing that if he did he'd probably throw up with nerves that are not related to his performance at all. Once again, the thought of how young he is crosses his mind, and he briefly thinks it's lucky that he gets this much time with his soulmate. But that doesn't stop him from being nervous, not at all. It just makes him more so, because moe time means more time to screw up. More time could mean less time than most. More time could mean lots of different things. Blaine shoves past several boys on his way down the stairs, completely lost in his thoughts until he's stopped by one voice. 

"Excuse me," it says, and so Blaine being the polite boy that he is, turns around and stops dead in his tracks. 

 

**00:00:00:00**

Two clocks simultaneously beep softly, almost too soft to hear above the din of the passing boys, and reach zero. Kurt's stomach drops at the sight of the boy in front of him. Soft looking, caramel colored skin, black hair so obviously held back with crazy amounts of hair products. And those hazel eyes widening in surprise at him. Blaine feels his heart flutter as he stares at the boy standing above him. Chestnut brown hair swept up and out of his face, his flawless, pale white skin, and those eyes. Deep, multi colored eyes that seem to pierce right through his own and into his body, grabbing his heart and squeezing it as he searches for his soul. This is him, Blaine thinks. The boy I will spend forever with. And he's still talking. 

"-I'm new here," he says. Blaine quickly reaches up and holds out his hand. 

"I'm Blaine," he tells him, he tells his soulmate. His soulmate smiles, and The hand around Blaine's heart squeezes just a little tighter. 

"Kurt," he replies, and then Blaine is telling him about the upcoming performance, and Kurt ( _his_ _soulmate_ ) is responding. And then, Blaine doesn't even remember why he's doing this, he reaches out and grabs Kurt's hand, marveling in the way the two fit together perfectly, just like puzzle pieces. 


End file.
